A variety of toilet accessories are used practically in every household and public rest rooms worldwide, and include, inter alia, paper rolls for constant necessary and daily use. Accordingly, many paper roll storing and holding devices and apparatuses have so far been developed, most of them provided already in their complete piece and final shapes, and are mostly made either of rigid metallic materials, a cloth with limited flexibility or a combination of the two.
The present invention, however, utilizes the advantages of synthetic materials in both ease of production and molding and inherent flexibility in order to provide paper roll holding and storing apparatus. Such apparatus is easily assembled from its components and also easily disassembled, thereby providing a storing and holding device that may be customized according to the particular needs and taste of the end-user.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide toilet paper roll holder assembly that is reversibly assembled and disassembled.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide toilet paper roll holder assembly that is made of flexible synthetic material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide toilet paper roll holder assembly that is made of a printable synthetic material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide toilet paper roll holder assembly that is made of water washable and detergent resistant synthetic material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide toilet paper roll holder that allows adding as many rolls as needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide toilet paper roll holder that allows making different combinations as it is possible to crate different graphics and put them in what order that one likes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of assembling toilet paper roll holder assembly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a kit that comprises the components of a toilet paper roll holder assembly.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.